Howard-Josie
8:56:02 PM Josie: ... Is there a place with a curtain or something, so we can be alone? ... I'm not flirting, I just want to talk to you about something important. Alone. 8:56:47 PM Canto: Howard: Well, it's my damn club. If you want privacy, I'll make privacy. 9:04:11 PM Josie: ... all right. I'll be there as soon as I get ready. Probably forty minutes or so. 9:06:40 PM Canto: Howard: Great! See you soon. 9:07:59 PM Josie: Josie hangs up and pretties herself the *hell* up. 9:08:54 PM Josie: Josie spends time curling her hair and putting on makeup and choosing a dress. She wears a red dress; it's her signature color and this isn't about Howard at this point, because she needs to be able to feel okay if this goes badly and dressing for him wouldn't help with that. 9:10:42 PM Josie: Josie then awaits the driver, with a purse in hand. 9:10:58 PM Canto: He's there when you hit the curb! 9:12:18 PM Josie: Josie slips into the car, nervously. 9:13:13 PM Canto: You get driven to the club! 9:13:54 PM Josie: Josie hops out of the car and looks for Howard. 9:15:39 PM Canto: He's at his normal table! He comes over to meet you when he spots you enter. you draw a lot of attention. 9:16:23 PM Josie: Josie smiles. 9:17:32 PM Canto: He comes over and offers you an arm. "You look incredible." 9:18:05 PM Josie: Thank you. I'm a little bit nervous, I was hoping we could talk before dinner. Or over it if you're famished. 9:18:09 PM Josie: Josie does take his arm, though. 9:21:20 PM Canto: He shakes his head. "Of course. We can use the manager's office. He's not in right now." 9:21:49 PM Josie: ... I trust you. 9:22:44 PM Canto: Howard: That's... good to hear? Is there something the matter? 9:24:11 PM Josie: ... not exactly, no. I just want to talk to you, that's all. Let's go. 9:25:15 PM Canto: He leads you back to a small office with a window that overlooks the dance floor. 9:25:34 PM Josie: Josie steps in, lets him remove her coat and looks out the window. 9:27:25 PM Canto: He hangs the coat up. "What's the matter?" 9:28:17 PM Josie: Nothing's the matter, exactly. I like you a lot. I'm a little bit concerned that you're technically my employer, I suppose, but I think you're the sort of person who can separate this from that. 9:30:54 PM Josie: ... I'd really like to kiss you right now, but I don't think it would be a good idea just yet. 9:30:56 PM Josie: Josie smiles. 9:33:52 PM Canto: Howard: That doesn't sound like much of an issue to me. And I can. I mean, we're just adults enjoying each other's company right now. 9:35:06 PM Josie: Exactly. Nothing's happened and absolutely nobody has led anybody on. Which is good. I'm sure you did a background check on me before I came here. How much of it did you find? 9:36:15 PM Canto: Howard shrugs. "Just the normal stuff. No criminal record. Work history. Professional history. " 9:37:07 PM Josie: Nothing else? No background? Nothing past ... let's see, ten years ago? 9:39:51 PM Canto: Howard: Academic history. But that's about it. 9:40:02 PM Josie: All right. 9:40:28 PM Josie: So. 9:41:03 PM Josie: ... you should know this even just as my employer. Anything that makes a person vulnerable to blackmail could potentially affect the organization and I don't want that. 9:41:22 PM Josie: ... but if you already know, well, there's no vulnerability to blackmail. 9:41:43 PM Canto: Howard: ... I don't know what you could mean, Josie. Are you a criminal? 9:42:45 PM Josie: Not here. 9:42:47 PM Josie: Josie sits. 9:42:54 PM Josie: Elsewhere, though, yes. 9:44:03 PM Canto: He leans against the desk and lights a cigarette. "Take your time, Josie." 9:47:04 PM Josie: I'm not from upstate New York. I didn't spend part of my childhood in London. My name isn't Josie or Black. I'm not an orphan. My father is a mechanic and my mother cleans houses in Georgia. I have a twin sister. I'm black and I've been passing for white since I graduated high school and I've lied a lot to pull it off. ... now you know. 9:50:21 PM Canto: He puffs on his cigarette. "Huh. So at worst we're dealing with fraud. That's not too bad." 9:51:27 PM Josie: No, there are actually quite a few laws against what I've done in the South. Misdemeanors, mainly. 9:52:05 PM Josie: More importantly, if anyone found out down there, I'd probably be lynched, or maybe just raped and beaten half to death. 9:52:47 PM Canto: Howard: Luckily we're not in the South. 9:53:16 PM Josie: It happens here too. Just not as often. 9:54:58 PM Canto: Howard: I appreciate you coming clean. I realize that it wasn't easy. 9:55:21 PM Josie: The last time I did it I got beaten up pretty bad. So I figured sooner might be better this time. 9:55:45 PM Canto: Howard: Who beat you? 9:56:14 PM Josie: Josie smiles a tiny little smile. "My fiance. Ex, now, obviously." 9:59:06 PM Canto: Howard: Well. I appreciate you being forthcoming. 10:00:46 PM Josie: ... I just didn't want you to think I was leading you on. Or... doing anything under false pretenses. If you don't want to see me again socially I understand. ... if you *fire* me I understand, although my credentials and work are very real and I earned them, every one. 10:03:35 PM Canto: Howard: Don't be ridiculous. You had very good reasons for what you did. And while it's... surprising, I have no intention of stopping anything. 10:05:16 PM Josie: Josie relaxes quite a bit, exhaling a long breath. 10:06:05 PM Josie: Josie smiles. "I took elocution lessons to lose the accent. And I still send money home, though I've never... checked, to make sure they get it." 10:08:34 PM Canto: Howard puffs on his cigarette. "I'm sure we can arrange something suitably low key if you feel the need to." 10:11:11 PM Josie: ... that's kind of you to offer. 10:12:36 PM Josie: Now the comparatively easy part, I suppose. What do you want, really? Short-term? Potentially long-term? Harem member, mistress, wife, arm candy? I *do* read the society pages. 10:12:42 PM Josie: Josie smiles a tiny bit. 10:17:36 PM Canto: Howard smiles. "We just met, Josie. Why don't we concentrate on enjoying ourselves? Let's just be two smart, intelligent people enjoying each other's company." 10:17:50 PM Canto: ((And that's how people like him get reputations like that. ;) )) 10:20:50 PM Josie: Isn't it better when expectations and hopes are clear, though? 10:24:50 PM Canto: Howard: Maybe. I don't know. That tends not to be the way I do things. Let things go where they will. 10:26:08 PM Josie: I prefer to know where I am. It would help me know how to react. I think I've seen you with dozens of movie stars, haven't I? 10:26:48 PM Canto: Howard: I have quite a few lady friends, yes. Some are business relationships, as well. 10:29:34 PM Josie: And not all of them. But isn't it better if we *know* that'll keep going regardless? Then I can smile when I see them and mean it. 10:31:03 PM Canto: Howard: I make no apologies for who I am, Josie. I tend to live in the moment. I very much enjoy spending time with you, but I enjoy spending time with other ladies as well. 10:31:59 PM Josie: Good. See, there's progress. If all you want *is* a fling, and a short term one at that, really, just say so. It's 1936; no one's wearing hoopskirts and crinolines anymore. 10:37:22 PM Josie: ... you don't seem to know how easily you could break my heart. 10:39:23 PM Canto: Howard: I don't want to hurt you at all, Josie. If you want something more than enjoying ourselves with the possibility of something more meaningful depending on how things proceed -- then perhaps we should part as friends now. 10:42:05 PM Josie: ... actually, that sounds ... right. Exactly *right.* No false expectations on either side, no one bound to anyone and no ... surprises. Unless you're a vampire or a well-disguised yeti, I suppose. 10:42:59 PM Canto: Howard: Not that I'm aware of. 10:43:31 PM Canto: Howard smiles. "Well then. That settles it. Shall we return to the dance floor?" 10:44:21 PM Josie: Unless you want supper first. I hope you don't think I'm a terrible person for all this. 10:45:14 PM Canto: Howard: Of course not. Trust me, I've met many, many people far worse. Lets have some dinner, then. 10:47:36 PM Josie: ... I didn't even think I had any heart left. My students called me the ice queen. 10:47:45 PM Josie: Josie stands up, smiling a bit. 10:48:06 PM Canto: He offers you his arm! 10:48:25 PM Canto: ((Hughes too charming. new!Theo doesn't have a chance!)) 10:49:04 PM Josie: ((Aha, but it apparently isn't either-or! And Howard will probably get tired of her anyway.)) 10:49:16 PM Josie: Josie doesn't take it, but kisses him instead. 10:51:41 PM Canto: ((I think Theo's a bit more monogamous than that.)) 10:51:48 PM Canto: He kisses her back! 10:52:06 PM Josie: ((But he has a chance to win her heart away. :) )) 10:52:59 PM Josie: Josie does finally stop after a bit. "... I've wanted to do that all evening. Let's go to dinner." 10:53:21 PM Canto: Howard grins and nods! 10:54:52 PM Josie: Josie goes with him, taking his arm. 10:55:09 PM Canto: You haev a very pleasant rest of the evening! 10:55:29 PM Josie: Josie has a good time! ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 11:17:31 PM Josie: Hm. She did go back with Howard. 11:18:52 PM Canto: Yep! After they found another club that no one blew up or invaded or hurricaned. 11:19:16 PM Josie: Well, we can go with that, then! 11:20:38 PM Canto: Okay, then! Howard drives Josie back to the hotel -- he's staying in the same one you guys are. 11:22:06 PM Canto: Howard: Care to come up for a nightcap? 11:23:03 PM Josie: ... no strings attached? 11:24:38 PM Canto: Howard: I am inviting you up for a drink. Whatever happens after that is strictly not intentional. 11:26:23 PM Josie: Mm. Certain things *won't* be happening. This time. 11:28:02 PM Canto: Howard: Fair enough. Do you want a drink? 11:29:24 PM Josie: I do. And I want your company, too. 11:29:39 PM Canto: Howard smiles. "Good." 11:32:24 PM Josie: Quite a bit. ... I'd like to tell you what happened last night. 11:32:59 PM Canto: Howard: It sounds like it had quite an impact. 11:33:22 PM Canto: He takes you to his room! It's really nice. Your room is really nice, but this is, like, a few levels beyond that. 11:35:48 PM Josie: ... what do you like about this room? 11:36:20 PM Canto: Howard: This is honestly the first time I've been in here since I arrived in Boston. I went straight from the airport to the chapterhouse. 11:36:28 PM Canto: Howard: It's big, I suppose? 11:38:06 PM Josie: It is big. I suppose people just automatically give you the biggest rooms. 11:39:17 PM Canto: Howard: I tend not to make my own travel arrangements. 11:39:22 PM Canto: Howard: WHy, is it too big? 11:39:54 PM Josie: No, it's not too big. It's too... 11:40:18 PM Josie: ... it's not very personal, is it? 11:42:25 PM Canto: Howard: Well, it's a hotel room. They tend to be a bit generic. 11:45:03 PM Josie: I'm sure you could arrange for it to be more personal. 11:45:35 PM Canto: Howard smiles, and goes to the bar! There is a bar. 11:46:00 PM Canto: Howard: What can I get you? 11:47:07 PM Josie: Surprise me. 11:47:16 PM Canto: Howard: All right. 11:47:17 PM Josie: ... if it *was* more personal, what would it look like? 11:47:51 PM Canto: Howard looks around. "I don't know. Art more to my personal tastes, I suppose. Not so many pillows on the couch." 11:50:03 PM | Edited 11:50:15 PM Josie: What kind of art do you like? 11:51:28 PM Canto: Howard: I have a lot of paintings of airplanes. 11:52:24 PM Josie: Josie laughs. 11:52:43 PM Josie: What do you feel like, when you fly? 11:53:43 PM Canto: Howard thinks about it. "It's like knowing a secret no one else knows." 11:56:37 PM Josie: Josie smiles. 11:57:13 PM Josie: I like that. 11:57:54 PM Canto: Howard mixes himself a martini, and a cosmopolitan for you. 11:59:26 PM Josie: Josie takes it, and takes a sip. 11:59:39 PM Josie: Is that what you'd do if you lost all your money? 12:00:15 AM Canto: Howard: Without a doubt. 12:00:42 AM Josie: Cargo or passenger? 12:01:38 AM Canto: Howard: I don't know that it would matter to me. 12:03:06 AM Josie: Do you ever think you'd be better off that way? 12:04:05 AM Canto: Howard: Without my money? Oh, I occasionally think about chucking it all. Not seriously, of course. But it has occurred. 12:06:42 AM Josie: It would be a terrible loss for the world. You do a lot of people a lot of good, Howard. 12:06:46 AM Josie: Josie smiles, and sips her drink. 12:07:39 AM Canto: Howard: I know. And frankly, I rather like being rich. 12:07:54 AM Canto: Howard: so tell me about this... regression? 12:11:23 AM Josie: I do hope you're happy, that's all. I'm sure you don't get to fly as much as you'd like. 12:11:36 AM Josie: I was a priestess in Egypt. 12:12:57 AM Canto: Howard: No foolin'? 12:13:18 AM Josie: No fooling. 12:14:09 AM Josie: Josie stands across the counter island from Howard, and leans over it. 12:19:31 AM Canto: Howard: Tell me about it. 12:21:19 AM Josie: Hmm. It won't be a secret no one knows, but it'll be one just you and I know. 12:21:52 AM Canto: Howard smiles. "That doesn't sound bad." 12:24:31 AM Josie: My name was "Beautiful," and I wasn't. I was a bossy near-tyrant and everyone in my city was afraid of me because I set a man on fire for ... taking liberties. 12:25:23 AM Canto: Howard: What kind of fire? Magic fire? 12:25:37 AM Josie: Magic fire. ... he still died, though. 12:26:46 AM Canto: Howard: Well, sounds like a real bozo. I'm sure he had it coming. 12:27:48 AM Josie: Probably. 12:28:24 AM Josie: I took a lover. More than one, actually. 12:28:54 AM Canto: Howard: Well now. Were any of them handsome? 12:29:58 AM Josie: All of them. Except the ones who were beautiful. 12:31:22 AM Canto: Howard coughs a little. "Well, then." 12:32:42 AM Josie: ... more than one. 12:33:45 AM Canto: Howard clears his throat. "So.. um. What happened to her?" 12:34:56 AM Josie: ... eventually she had two children by one of her acolytes after her other lover left, and she died defending her temple. 12:35:35 AM Canto: Howard frowns. 12:36:10 AM Josie: ... well, no. 12:36:27 AM Josie: She had two children with the lover that left and her acolyte helped raise them. Twin daughters. 12:39:06 AM Canto: Howard: What happened to them? 12:39:57 AM Josie: They escaped to another temple with the acolyte. 12:40:42 AM Canto: Howard: So... you saw all this happen? 12:40:55 AM Josie: As Nefret, yes. 12:43:35 AM Canto: Howard: So... you lived her life? Or you just watched it? 12:43:50 AM Josie: I lived it. 12:43:58 AM Josie: And... 12:44:14 AM Josie: You're not the kind to be jealous, are you? 12:44:45 AM Canto: Howard: I don't think so. It might be a bit hypocritical for me. 12:45:27 AM Josie: People are hypocritical every day, even when they don't mean to be. 12:45:31 AM Josie: Josie smiles at him. 12:46:23 AM Canto: Howard: True. I don't think so, though. 12:46:39 AM Josie: Well, one of the lovers was someone here. 12:47:53 AM Canto: Howard: Oh? 12:48:10 AM Josie: Josie nods. 12:48:22 AM Josie: It's... a little embarassing. 12:48:51 AM Canto: Howard: I can imagine that would be... awkward. Why would that make me jealous, though? 12:49:26 AM Josie: I had to find out if it was the same person. 12:51:23 AM Canto: Howard: And it was? 12:52:58 AM Josie: ... I went to his house in the middle of the night to find out. 12:54:02 AM Canto: Howard: I see. Did anything... happen? 12:54:47 AM Josie: I kissed him. Then I cried a lot. It was extremely embarassing. 12:57:00 AM Canto: Howard: Well. It sounds like it was a very... trying experience. 12:57:24 AM Josie: I was upset. 12:57:38 AM Josie: But it wasn't him, really. 12:57:46 AM Josie: Technically, yes. 12:59:39 AM Canto: Howard: It wasn't him, and it wasn't you. 1:00:52 AM Josie: It wasn't. 1:00:55 AM Josie: And I was a little sorry. 1:03:05 AM Canto: Howard smiles. "Only a little?" 1:03:52 AM Josie: ... well, maybe more than a little. 1:08:36 AM Canto: Howard: But you're still... you, right? 1:09:11 AM Josie: I'm still me. 1:09:17 AM Josie: Call to Canto, no answer. 1:09:23 AM Josie: ... I do feel different, though. 1:10:13 AM Canto: Howard: How? 1:12:01 AM Josie: More confident. 1:12:44 AM Canto: Howard: You never struck me as unsure of yourself. 1:13:25 AM | Edited 1:14:21 AM Josie: I'm not. 1:14:28 AM Josie: It's... hard to explain. 1:14:46 AM Canto: Howard sips his drink. 1:15:32 AM Josie: Josie sips hers. 1:15:57 AM Josie: I don't feel like there are any valid obstacles to getting what I want if it's not immoral. 1:16:28 AM Canto: Howard: Seems reasonable. 1:16:50 AM Josie: ... Nefret's morals are not the same as mine. 1:18:39 AM Canto: Howard: What were they? 1:19:16 AM Josie: She did everything for her temple and for her goddess, Bast. 1:20:28 AM Josie: Anything that supported that was good. 1:20:33 AM Josie: Anything that went against it was bad. 1:20:37 AM | Edited 1:20:44 AM Josie: And anything else was neutral. 1:20:52 AM Canto: Howard: Hmm. What was Bast the goddess of? 1:21:39 AM Josie: War. 1:21:55 AM Canto: Howard: I see. 1:23:05 AM Josie: I feel very... flirtatious and aggressive. Nefret didn't flirt, so I don't know why. 1:23:24 AM Josie: I think she misses them. Or I do. 1:28:24 AM Canto: Howard: ... wish there was something I could do. But this is so far out of my bailiwick I can't even see it on a map. 1:29:22 AM Josie: Well, it's why I don't want you to make love to me tonight, that's all. 1:31:38 AM Canto: Howard: I see. I have to say, 'I'm sorry, not tonight, I'm still dealing with the emotional blackblow of my past life hypnotic regression' isn't one I've heard before. But I understand. 1:31:49 AM Josie: Josie grins. 1:32:12 AM Josie: I'd rather be sure I was thinking about you. It's already distracting enough with the money and the work. 1:33:01 AM Canto: Howard: Well, when you put it like that, I'd rather you were thinking about me, too. 1:33:52 AM Josie: See? Even Nefret would think it was immoral otherwise. 1:37:24 AM Josie: And she literally has the morals of a cat. 1:39:52 AM Canto: Howard chuckles and sips his martini. 1:40:15 AM Josie: ... had. It seems odd to think she's dead. 1:41:01 AM Josie: So, if you'd rather seek some other companion tonight I won't object. 1:41:46 AM Canto: Howard: I don't need someone in my bed *every* night, you know. 1:42:49 AM Josie: I didn't say you *needed* anything. 1:44:00 AM Canto: Howard: We don't have to do anything besides continue having a pleasant drink and chat, Josie. 1:45:02 AM Josie: Nobody *has* to do anything. 1:45:15 AM Josie: I'm telling you I don't *mind.* 1:45:46 AM Josie: ... I was blunt before and I think I'm getting worse having Nefret's memories ebbing away. 1:47:30 AM Canto: Howard: I understand. 1:47:52 AM Canto: Howard: Besides, I expect that before long I'll collapse in a jetlagged heap anyway. 1:49:42 AM Josie: Well, that does bring me to my next question. I don't mind haring off if you want to find somebody else, but if you don't.... do you mind if I stay? I'd.... rather not be alone. 1:53:05 AM Canto: Howard: Of course not. You're welcome to stay the night. 1:54:29 AM Josie: With you, or elsewhere in your stately pleasure-dome? 1:55:27 AM Canto: Howard: Lady's choice. 1:57:42 AM Josie: With you, of course. I don't think there's enough room for me to get my own, do you? 1:58:34 AM Canto: Howard: I believe there's actually two bedrooms in here. The master and a smaller bedroom. 1:59:06 AM Josie: If you told me there were seventy-four I wouldn't be surprised. 1:59:39 AM Josie: Still not enough room. 1:59:50 AM Josie: You may well be stuck with me for tonight. 2:00:11 AM Canto: Howard chuckles. "All right." 2:01:46 AM Josie: Josie holds up her glass and downs the rest of its contents. 2:02:09 AM Canto: Howard is on his second. 2:02:16 AM Josie: Last night I ended up on poor Theo's couch. And I really don't know him well enough to make that socially acceptable. He probably thinks I'm mad. 2:02:38 AM Canto: Howard: Dr. Crafter? Is he the one? 2:04:35 AM Josie: Does it matter? 2:05:30 AM Canto: Howard: Well, I was thinking about offering him a job in LA. 2:05:52 AM Josie: And? 2:06:12 AM Canto: Howard: ... if he thinks you're mad, that could be an issue. 2:06:25 AM Josie: He was very kind about it. 2:09:37 AM Josie: I don't think it'd be an issue. 2:10:46 AM Canto: Howard: All right, then. 2:11:02 AM Canto: Archie: Chrrrrrup. 2:11:21 AM Josie: Josie takes out her frog and scritches him on the tummy. 2:12:48 AM Canto: Archie: Chirp. 2:13:53 AM Josie: I'm really not good at interpreting what he says yet. 2:14:39 AM Canto: Howard: It's... I mean, he's actually... saying something? Or just making mechanical noises? 2:15:35 AM Josie: This is Archie. Theo put him together and then helped me give him a pet-frog intellect. 2:16:19 AM Canto: Howard inspects the frog. "Hmm." 2:16:35 AM Josie: He's very sweet. 2:20:03 AM Josie: Don't you think? 2:21:03 AM Canto: Howard: The frog? Sure... he seems an awful well made little critter. 2:21:36 AM Josie: I think so too. 2:22:02 AM Josie: It reminds me of all the times we took apart our old grandfather clock and put it back together again. 2:24:51 AM Canto: Howard nods. "Did it a lot, did you?" 2:25:28 AM Josie: As often as I could until I could beat my brothers. 2:30:23 AM Canto: Howard: Beat them at what? 2:30:55 AM Josie: Putting it back together the fastest. 2:31:14 AM Josie: I didn't win *every* time. 2:31:51 AM Josie: Often enough they said my smaller hands gave me an advantage, though. 2:33:19 AM Canto: Howard smiles. 2:34:29 AM Josie: And of course, they're good for other things. 2:35:14 AM Canto: Howard raises an eyebrow. 2:35:20 AM Josie: Josie tugs him over gently, and kisses him. 2:36:55 AM Canto: He returns the kiss! 2:37:17 AM Josie: I did miss you. 2:37:31 AM Canto: Howard grins. "Good." 2:38:53 AM Josie: What are we going to do if we can't go dancing anymore? 2:49:28 AM Canto: Howard: We managed to get some dancing in tonight. And no one exploded the second time. 2:50:39 AM Josie: True. And I for one *am* rather tired. 2:51:05 AM Josie: Do you have anything I could wear to sleep? I think we wouldn't *get* to sleep if I took it all off. 2:51:42 AM Canto: Howard: You can wear some of my pajamas, I suppose. 2:53:39 AM Josie: I trust you have at least two pairs, or we wouldn't get to sleep that way, either. 2:53:51 AM Canto: Howard: Of course.